Generations 4: Decendants Of Power
by Mister Writer
Summary: An old enemy of his father resurfaces, leaving Jonathon Kent devastated. Even with help from the rest of his Superhero friends, is he a match for this threat? Part 4 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 1 of the Legacy Of Heroes trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 1: DECENDANTS OF POWER

**GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 1: DECENDANTS OF POWER.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** An old enemy of his father resurfaces, leaving Jonathon Kent devastated. Even with help from the rest of his Superhero friends, is he a match for this threat? Part 4 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 1 of the Legacy Of Heroes trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the first story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the second of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 4 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. None of the previous stories had any original characters of my creation, but this one does. It has two of my creation, and several others that I do NOT own. All I own are the two worthless characters of Alfred Wayne/ Batman #2 and James Stark/ Iron Man #2, and the story which is also worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman and Superboy belong to D.C. Comics and Warner Brothers, as does Batman. Lois & Clark belongs to December 3rd Productions and Warner Brothers. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl belong to Marvel Comics and Sony Pictures. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series belong to Joss Whedon, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Smallville belongs to CW50 and it's creators. Iron Man belongs to Marvel Comics, and Wonder Woman belongs to D.C. Comics.

If you haven't read the first 3 parts of this saga, I suggest you read the Ultimate Trio trilogy of my Generations series before reading this story. For those of you that have, here is what has happened between trilogies.

The Justice League Of Earth has been protecting Earth for over three decades, with varying members. Among it's current members are May Parker (Spider-Girl) and Jonathon Kent (Superboy). They are both 34 now, and in love with each other. They know each other's identities. They have identical, but weaker powers than their fathers.

Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer Extraordinaire, is another member of the League. Her life is exactly as seen on TV. This takes place after Buffy ended, somewhere in Angel, Season 5.

The original Batman (Bruce Wayne) died of Cancer. Before he died, he trained the son he had with Vikki Vale, Alfred Wayne, to replace him. Alfred is his father's son in every way. He is the new Batman, and a member of the Justice League.

Another League Member is Harry Potter, Wizard Hero. His story is unchanged from the seven books. He is married to Ginny, and has three sons with her.

James Stark AKA Iron Man #2 is the son of Tony Stark. He inherited his father's Suit, and after training at a secret location in the solitude of the artic, was accepted as a member of the JLOE.

Unknown to the Justice League of Earth, an old enemy is back, killing the original members of the team. This threat is from when Superman himself was a teenager (The history books would call it the "Smallville Era" but historians don't know about it). It is more powerful than anything the current League Members have ever faced, and is out for revenge….

Onto the Ideal Cast List and I hope you enjoy the story……

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Jonathon Kent/ Superboy played by Tom Welling

May Parker/ Spider-Girl played by Michelle Ryan

Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer played by Sarah Michelle Gellar

Harry Potter played by Daniel Radcliffe

Alfred Wayne/ Batman #2 played by Ben Affleck

James Stark/ Iron Man #2 played by Scott Bakula

Clark Kent played by Dean Cain (Made up to look older)

Lois Lane Kent played by Teri Hatcher (Made up to look older)

BRAINIAC played by James Marsters

Wonder Woman's Corpse played by Lynda Carter

**THE STORY:**

March 24th, 2054

It was a peaceful day in New York City. Upon a high rooftop, two people sat. They were both dressed in spandex, masks beside them. As they shared a kiss, there was an explosion in the distance. May Parker, known to most as the Amazing Spider-Girl and her boyfriend Jonathon Kent AKA Superboy glanced at each other, pulled on their masks, and headed towards the explosion.

**--**

Upon arrival at the scene of the explosion, the two heroes found a scene of devastation. In the middle of the ruble stood a man. "Damn you did all this Mr. Spike-A-Like?" exclaimed Spider-Girl. Superboy was shocked by the man's reply. "I am the BRAIN Inter Active Construct. Do not underestimate me."

Before he could stop her, May was leaping towards BRAINIAC as she idly said "Whatevvvvver…… let's get to work honey…" BRAINIAC backpunched her, knocking her out instantly. Jonathon saw red, attacking wildly, rage fueling him as he fought. The computer man kept up with Jon's blows easily. "Son of Kal-El? You fight with great clumsiness. I would have expected better" it said before knocking Jon to the floor of the next building over. BRAINIAC picked up a lead box and was gone by the time Superboy got back ten seconds later.

**--**

It was late. Jonathon was at home, visiting his parents. This was his first stop after he and May reported the news of their fight with the BRAIN Inter Active Construct. Thankfully May was uninjured. He left her at home, and then came straight here to warn his parents of BRAINIAC's return. Clark was just thanking his son for the warning when the mechaman burst into the room, and snapped the neck of the one nearest him. Lois Lane Kent.

BRAINIAC opened a lead box, revealing Kryptonite. It weakened both father and son terribly. Within moments Clark was dead, killed by BRAINIAC. BRAINIAC knocked Jon to the floor as he attacked. "You are no threat to me, son of Kal-El. Goodbye".

The computer threw the Kryptonite to the ground beside the weakened teenager, and then left.

**--**

The next day, Jonathon and May arrived at the meeting of the Justice League Of Earth. Jon reported to an astonished and saddened group of heroes the news of the death of Superman.

"S- Superman dead? He can't be!!" cried a shocked Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer Extraordinaire. "It's unbelievable" said new recruit Harry Potter, the legendary wizard who had taken down Lord Voldemort.

"I know it's agenda" said Batman The Second, Alfred Wayne. "It has, in the last week, killed every member of the original League. Except one. I suggest we go to protect her. Wonder Woman needs our help".

**--**

The League arrived at Wonder Woman's apartment to find her dead, BRAINIAC having crushed her heart into dust moments before. The League attacked as one. BRAINIAC fought back. Within moments, the last of the Waynes was dead. Then fell to the ground the corpse of the wizard Harry Potter. Iron Man #2, Buffy, Superboy and Spider-Girl fought the computer. BRAINIAC was damaged by the team of heroes, and left. The League made to follow, but was stopped by Iron Man #2. His Suit was malfunctioning. This was soon fixed by the team, but by the time they had managed to save the Iron Knight's life, BRAINIAC had escaped. But it was only a matter of time before BRAINIAC returned, repaired and good as new. When that happened, the Justice League Of Earth would be ready.

**--**

It was a rainy day in March. Thousands gathered for the funerals of the original Justice League Of Earth, Batman The Second, and The Boy Who Lived and died a hero, Harry Potter. The remaining Members of the J.L.O.E. sat in the church, mourning the fallen heroes and their legacy. The world was safe again for now, but at the cost of the lives of great heroes. And it would stay that way. As long as Superboy, Spider-Girl, The Slayer and the Iron Man had anything to say about it, the world had nothing to fear. The Justice League of Earth would keep Earth safe.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

**GENERATIONS SERIES: LEGACY OF HEROES TRILOGY PART 2: LOSSES, GAINS, AND SLIDES.**


End file.
